


I wanna fall and know that love has caught me//Safe in the arms of love...

by flickawhip



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, Soft!Dia, Soft!Flick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dia needs a little comfort, Flick gives it.





	I wanna fall and know that love has caught me//Safe in the arms of love...

“C’mere baby girl...”

Flick had lead Dia to a bed, settling and pulling the other woman into her lap, cradling her gently and stroking her hair. 

“Such a good girl...”

“Birdie did good?”

“Yes baby... Baby Birdie did good...”

Flick had smiled, kissing the woman’s hairline softly, smiling at the soft noise of comfort it gained. She loved the woman, even when she was like this, soft, needing the comfort of warm arms and gentle kisses. 

“Let Daddy hold you for a little bit baby girl...”

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too sweetheart...”

“Cuddles?”

“Okay baby...”

Flick had smiled, settling them both on the bed, shifting to curl around Dia, nuzzling her shoulder gently and kissing her neck, smiling at the soft hum of pleasure. 

“Good girl...”

“Daddy?”

“Yes ‘Dia?”

“Am I...”

“No baby, you’re perfect... my perfect little girl.”


End file.
